<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dimentio Looks Damn Fine in Lingerie by Shadened</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26651212">Dimentio Looks Damn Fine in Lingerie</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadened/pseuds/Shadened'>Shadened</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Super Paper Mario (Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff and Smut, Gay, Gay Sex, Grinding, Hand Jobs, Lingerie, M/M, One Shot, Sex, Shameless Smut, Short One Shot, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:08:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,552</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26651212</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadened/pseuds/Shadened</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A little something I made based off of lizadale's dimigi au</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dimēn | Dimentio/Luigi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dimentio Looks Damn Fine in Lingerie</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizadale/gifts">lizadale</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dimentio's POV</p>
<p>You look up from your reading as Luigi comes in through the front door. He's still wearing his sportswear from his one-on-one with Daisy, which seems to have been cut short based on the time. He puts his gear away and starts heading upstairs without acknowledging you. You're sure he noticed you there.</p>
<p>"Hey, I see you are back early." He paused at your voice. "Oh, yeah, Daisy had some business she needed to take care of back in Sarasaland, so we ended the match early." He tried to make sure to hide the bag out of your line of sight as he talked, but it was still pretty easy to spot. You become more curious, but remembering how he can be about hiding things at times, you decide to let him put it away before going to the room as he heads to the kitchen.</p>
<p>Once in the room, your eyes immediately notice something different. One of Luigi's drawers is slightly propped open and the shopping bag could be seen poking out of it. Knowing you found what you were looking for, you couldn't hold in your curiosity. You find yourself heading to the dresser and pulling the offending bag out to check. It is fairly light and is only tied loosely. Upon opening it, you are met with an onslaught of sheer and green.You bring the bag with you to Luigi's bed and overturn it to remove its contents.</p>
<p>Now on the bed is a four piece set of flowy and revealing clothing: a bralette top with off-the-shoulder sheer bell sleeves and sheer trim put together at the front with a star, a pair of solid satin panties, a sheer skirt, and a garter belt attached to a pair of sheer thigh high stockings by stars. Intrigued by the outfit, you start taking a good look at it when you hear the door open.</p>
<p>"Hey, I have dinner ready if y-" You turn around to see him staring at the clothing on the bed. "Ah, of course, but may I ask why you were trying to hide this?" You ask this despite how easy it was to spot. Trying, and failing, to look sheepish, Luigi responded to you, "Well, I was pretty sure you weren't going to be too interested in something like that." You are sure your indignance is showing on your face from the fact that he can not keep eye contact with you anymore. How could he think that this would be something you would not be interested in? You did, after all, spend a whole day in dresses with him (one of which would be quite scandalous in public). The very nerve of his to assume such a thing has your eyebrow raising. </p>
<p>" I must say that I hope you realize that is not the case at all. I could wear something like this right now and be quite comfortable in it." Luigi's eyebrows scrunch up at that. "I think it's better if you don't. I don't think you could pull something like that off, anyway. Let's just go downstairs and grab some dinner, alright?" He says all of this so offhandedly that you feel insulted. Well, if he doesn't think you could wear such a frilly and revealing outfit, then it is about time that you show him he is sorely mistaken. "I will meet you downstairs then, I should put this away since you do not want me having anything to do with it." You shoo him out of the room and close the door behind him.</p>
<p>Luigi's POV</p>
<p>You head downstairs as Dimentio closes the door behind him. You can't believe how easy it was to get him hanging over that outfit. A little bit of egging on never hurt anyone after all. You couldn't help but feel a little self-indulgent when you saw the outfit in green the other day. You felt bad for cutting your match with Daisy short in order to grab the outfit when Dimentio wouldn't have guessed that was what he was out for, but it seems like it's going to be worth it in the long run. You plate up some food for Dimentio and start eating yourself. A couple minutes later, Dimentio comes down, sadly in the same clothes he was wearing earlier, and starts to eat with you. You don't talk much, but you notice how much more guarded he is with showing emotion, and you can't help but need to hide a smirk as you think of what that could mean. After you both finish eating, you go to wash the dishes and he immediately teleports away. Realizing he must've went to the room, you finish up what you're doing and head there. You're a bit disappointed when you don't see him right away, so you go to find clothes to change into when you feel a tap on your shoulder. When you turn around you're met with a sight that's much better than you even imagined. The flowy sleeves lightly grazed over his arms, and the stockings tight around his shapely legs looked much better on the jester than you could've dreamed.</p>
<p>Dimentio's POV</p>
<p>When Luigi sees you his face immediately brightens to the shade of a tomato. "Hah, you should see your reaction." You had taken the extra time you spent in the room to pull on the lingerie Luigi had left in the room, and put your regular clothing over it. All you had to do was head into the room while Luigi was washing dishes, pull off your normal clothes, and wait for him to have his guard down. "I am not sure what ever could have made you assume that I could not pull this off, but I definitely make this work. Do you not think so?" You gave him a satisfied smirk knowing that you had bested him, when all of a sudden you are knocked to the floor.</p>
<p>"H-hey wha-" Luigi is overtop of you, holding your wrists against the floor with his knees between your legs. "Ah, yeah, you definitely pulled one over me here" he says this with a very breathy tone of voice as he leans in closer to you with almost hazy eyes. He lets go of one of your wrists to grab a hold of your ankle and pull your leg away from you so he could fit between your legs better. "Hold on, you were supposed to be disappointed in me. You did not want me to even touch this thing in the first place." Luigi does not pull back from his position. "Oh, I'm always disappointed in you." He leans in so that his lips are just grazing the end of your jaw. His voice comes out much lower and more gravelly, "Now let me show you how disappointed seeing you in that outfit makes me feel."</p>
<p>You were ready to show your indignance at the turn of events when you feel Luigi nip at the end of your jaw, his pelvis rubbing up against yours. Your blood starts rushing up your face as he kisses and nips down along your neck, most likely leaving marks for later. When he reaches a certain spot that causes you to gasp, he quickly crashes his lips onto yours to eat up the sound in a very rough kiss. He continues to grind against your now twitching hard-on while he passionately makes out with you, pulling away every once in a while to breathe and nip at your bottom lip. He lets go of your ankle to snake his hand up your leg and under your skirt, rubbing your inner thigh a few times along the way. You gasp against his lips as he rubs the bulge under your panties. He pulls his lips away from you to bring them near your ear, his breaths warm and heady. "You enjoying yourself, making out and being rubbed down in an outfit like this?" He sounds completely out of breath and as if he's holding himself back a bit, and you start to realize just how much of an affect the way you look is having on him a little too late.</p>
<p>You push your hips towards his hand as he continues rubbing you down with more persistence. You grab his shoulder with your free hand, attempting to ground yourself. You gasp again when he reaches in your panties to pull your cock out and starts pumping it. As he is jerking you off, he starts leaving more love bites and kisses along your neck and grinds against your thigh with his own covered hard-on. You can't help the sound that comes from your lips when he simultaneously sucks down hard on your neck, brushes his thumb over the tip of your dick, and runs a finger up the middle of your balls. He keeps pumping you for a bit longer while you keep pushing your hips toward him before he decides to pull away and starts pulling his pants down. He frees his own cock from his underwear. You end up staring as he pulls his jersey up and bites the end of it to keep it in place while he pumps his cock a few times.</p>
<p>He brings his hips back closer to yours and lines up both of your dicks next to each other to grab both in his hand. He leans over you again as he starts jerking both of you off. You both start gyrating your hips into his hand as the sensation keeps growing in coiling in your guts. You can feel more than hear his breath becoming more ragged and desperate with his lips close to your shoulders. You have become a moaning mess under him, feeling yourself getting closer and closer until both of your breaths hitch and you let out one last moan, arching your back towards him.</p>
<p>Luigi brings his now free arm next to your face to lean on as he crashes his lips against yours again, swallowing down your haphazard breaths as you come down from your high. He slowly pulls his lips away to bring them down to your neck again and starts to leave more kisses along your jugular. As he brings his lips lower and closer to your collarbone, he brings his hand around to slowly and gingerly rub your thighs again, and you notice that cock is still hard against your thigh. He lightly starts to massage your own in such a skilled manner that you could not help but whimper at his touch. The sound egging him on more, he starts to jerk you off again and clamps his teeth down on your shoulder as he gyrates his hips to rub his hard-on against your thigh. The feeling of his teeth in your skin coupled with his massaging of your dick has you moaning uncontrollably again, and your core starts to coil up again, when all of a sudden he pulls away, leaving you whining for more.</p>
<p>Luigi sits back on his knees between your legs and takes a short moment to take a look at your writhing form, still in the lingerie, but a complete mess at this point. He then reaches his hand down to pull your panties away from your cock and anus. He uses one of his fingers, already wet from the cum you both released just minutes, but seemed like ages ago, to start massaging the outside of your entrance. As the new sensation starts to make you gasp and sigh, he slowly pushes the finger in, making sure to arch it towards your sweet spots. Luigi starts a rhythm of pushing his finger in and out of you while watching your face intently and hungrily. He leaves you squirming under him as he pushes another finger in when you become just loose enough, stretching you out as he makes sure to move his fingers in a way that leaves you breathless. After he pushes the third finger in and you start to feel that coiling in your core again, he slips his fingers out to instead start lining himself up to your hole. Your moan is breathy and long as he presses his tip against your anus and starts to push into you. </p>
<p>When Luigi pushes himself back as far as he can go, he grabs your ankle again to pull your leg away and leans over you so that your chests are nearly touching. Once he has himself in a comfortable position over you with his lips right next to your ear and has you locked in place under him, he pulls himself out of you partial way, and starts to thrust. You can feel his ragged breathing in time with his thrusts on your ears and the warmth of both his breath and his cock repeatedly filling you causes your mind to go fuzzy as you start moaning louder. You must have started to babble with the sensual overload because Luigi chuckles into your ear to say, "You know, you're really cute when you ask me for more." You can feel the blood rushing to your face again but there isn't much room to be embarrassed for long, because as soon as you are, you immediately have to grab and claw at Luigi's shoulders and back to try to ground yourself as he starts to thrust himself into you harder. You're a moaning and mewling mess under him, and he decides to bring his mouth to yours to drink up the sounds spilling from your lips again as he continues to pick up the pace. Your back arches towards him, causing your chests to push together as he continues to make out with and fuck you harder. Your whimpers become more desperate the more he pushes into you, while you can feel his thrusts become more jerky and haphazard. He pulls his lips away from you to lean back on his knees again and grab your hips. He starts to thrust into you again with much more ferocity than before, letting out a few moans himself that easily get overtaken by your own. He starts frustrating at a much higher speed that leaves you dizzy and overwhelmed until finally, you feel him thrust into you one more harsh time. The warmth that starts filling you sends you over the edge as you gasp for air completely breathless. Luigi pushes his lips against yours again and rides the both of you out from your high, making the sensation last much longer.</p>
<p>When the two of you are completely spent, Luigi pulls out of you to pick you up and carry you onto the bed. He brings the covers over the both of you and you can't help but latch onto him, both of you still panting and sighing. You start to feel warm in the afterglow in a way you are sure that Luigi is feeling, too, as he pulls you in closer and plants a soft kiss onto your forehead that leaves you hiding a soft and tired smile. Both of you are too tired to say much, but you do not have to as you just enjoy each other's body warmth and are lulled to sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>